


Undisclosed Recipients

by misura



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alan Hunley Lives, Character Death Fix, E-mail, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sir,the credit card I have provided you is meant for emergencies and basic necessities only. Please do not use it to have flowers sent to my hotel room.
Relationships: Alan Hunley/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Unsent Letters 2020





	Undisclosed Recipients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).



From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

Sir,  
the credit card I have provided you is meant for emergencies and basic necessities only. Please do not use it to have flowers sent to my hotel room.

Yrs,  
E

From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

E,  
much as I enjoy your doing so, as I am no longer your boss, I am reasonably certain you don't need to address me as 'sir'. Apologies for the flowers - it will not happen again.

A

From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

Sir,  
respectfully, I must again remind you that the credit card I have provided you is meant for emergencies and basic necessities only. Please do not use it to have chocolates sent to my hotel room.

Yrs,  
E

From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

E,  
so you don't like red roses and you don't like chocolates. You're a hard man to shop for, Mr H. Ah well, I suppose I do need something to do with all this spare time I have now. ;)

A

From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

YOU ARE ALIVE! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? WHY ARE YOU ALIVE? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? ARE YOU AND ETHAN DATING? THIS IS TOO WEIRD, I CANNOT EVEN. OMG.

From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

That is Benji, by the way. Ethan asked me to have a look at this - well, never mind. Good to have you back, sir.

P.S. Are you coming back? I'm really confused.

P.P.S. But okay, not dead. That's good. That's very good. Not dead is always good.

P.P.P.S. Do I sound like an idiot or what? lol

From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

E,  
while I concur the incident with B was regrettable, I fail to see how any blame can be assigned to me. I mean, be reasonable. If I'd sent you an e-mail saying 'dear Ethan Hunt, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if I know that you take huge risks all the time in order to keep the world safe, signed, your snugglebunny Alan Hunley' then yes, I might have acknowledged you have some basis for complaint. I did not.

I trust that you will be sensible about this and of course I remain available for a more face-to-face conversation about this, should you so desire. Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there.

A

From: [undisclosed]  
To: [undisclosed]

Against my better judgment: room 879, the Lancaster. You're lucky I'm a romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea for this one, and could not resist writing you a late treat. 
> 
> the last message is supposed to be from Luther (distinguishable from Benji by its lack of all caps and PS misuse, ideally).


End file.
